The instant invention relates generally to pet potty toilets and more specifically it relates to a toilet training device for pets.
Numerous pet toilets have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to allow pets to defecate and urinate utilizing the pet toilet. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,734,057 to Lee et al.; 3,937,182 to Kamimura and Des. 271,435 to Kullenback all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.